1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inductor.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic products are increasingly reduced in size and thickness and become more multi-functional, the demand for small, thin inductors is growing. A chip-type inductor is largely used in a power circuit such as a DC/DC converter of a portable device, and, through miniaturization, has been provided with high current and low DC resistance.
In an inductor, a via may be used to connect coil layers positioned on upper and lower sides of the inductor. In a portion where the via is positioned, a via pad larger than the via may be applied to a coil part, in consideration of alignment, in the formation of the via. Here, due to an area of the via pad, a core may not be uniformly filled with a magnetic material and magnetic flux may concentrate in a region, to degrade properties of the inductor.
Thus, a method for preventing concentration of a magnetic flux density that occurs within the core is required.